Super Sentai: America
Super Sentai and Power Rangers have been fictional throughout the years on television and movies. However, when five youths and soon two more come into play witness the real things occurring, a mentor known as AkaRed tells them they must travel across the United States, saving the world from death and destruction while finding the Ranger Keys that have been scattered all over the country. Characters Warriors *'Eddie Kalihan' **'Ranger Keys: '''GokaiRed **'Age: 24 He is a good will-hearted person, willing to do whatever it takes to have peace in the world. He is a musician as well as awesome in tactical work. *'''Greg **'Ranger Keys: '''GokaiBlue, TimeBlue **'Age: Unknown One of Ed's best friends. Very quiet and serious. However, he is also half-vampire. Can hack into computer systems. *'''Victor Kurasawa **'Ranger Keys: '''GokaiYellow **'Age: 19 The sane team member. He is the main scout of the team as well as an awesome scientist. Is an ESPer, able to analyze people's thoughts and minds. *'''Rachel Catarin **'Ranger Keys: '''GokaiPink **'Age: 17 The only female member. Loves to party, is really insane. She is one of the strongest fighters on Ed's team. She is able to use her powers and fight for justice. *'''Jon Rivera **'Ranger Keys: '''GokaiGreen **'Age: 16 The youngest of the team. Part of the tech crew of the team. He tries to be the best he can be and represents hope toward the team. Allies *'Navi: '''A robotic parrot that is able to navigate the team through obstacles to unlock the sentai powers. Villains The villains are generals from various Super Sentai series under the rule of Deker, a traitor to the country who plans to take over the world and rule it from his own domain. He is revealed to be a DemiGod. He is also on a quest to search for the other Sentai Keys. Various Generals: *'General Hedrer: Denziman *'Amazon Killer: '''Sun Vulcan *'Deathgiller: Goggle V *'Queen Ahames: '''Changeman *'Fu-min: 'Maskman *'Doctor Ashura: Liveman *'Jarmin: '''Turboranger Arsenal Gear *'Mobirates:' The Mobirates are their transformation devices to transform into thei r warrior forms. When they will be able to get more keys, they will be able to transform their morphers into different morphers based on the key. The transformation call is "Gokai Change". **'Chrono Changers: Silver wrist morphers with a black cover. They are the transformation devices that cause the rangers to transform into Timeranger. The transformation call is "Chrono Changer". *'''Machetes: Each ranger is equipped with a sharp machete to get rid of the enemies. *'Guns': Each ranger carries a different armament. Most are all automatic rifles or submachine guns. **'AK-47' **'M-16' **'CAR 15' **'MP5' **'MAC-10' Mecha/Machines The rangers also unlock new machines to combat giant monsters. Most of them combine to form one robot to destroy a creature. *Gokaioh- The first robot created by Jon, Rachel, Ed, Victor, and Greg. Together, they can fend off the Zangyack. It is composed of five main parts. **Gokai Galleon- The torso of Gokaioh. Ed's personal mecha in order to transform the monster into Gokaioh. **GokaiJet- Greg's personal mecha. Becomes the right arm of Gokaioh. **GokaiTrailer- Victor's personal mecha. Becomes the left leg of Gokaioh. **GokaiRacer- Jon's personal mecha. Becomes the left arm of Gokaioh. **GokaiMarine- Rachel's personal mecha. Becomes the right leg of Gokaioh. *Time Robo- the second robot created by the same team. Together, the rangers become Timeranger to summon the Time Jets. It is also composed of five main jets. As of right now, Greg and Rachel can only summon them. **Time Jet 2- Greg's jet, armed with a Pulse Machine Gun **Time Jet 5- Rachel's jet, armed with Diffusion Shot Episodes 1. Welcome to the Apocalypse (Pilot Episode) Ed takes a roadtrip up to Harriman State Park, where he begins his wonderful hike. However, he finds this robotic parrot that was on the ground. Picking it up, it seemed that this creature was later to be revealed as Navi, the parrot that knows the way of the five-colored warriors. As he walks with it, an earthquake occurs. It is revealed that evil has sprung again on Earth. Ed turns around to see a group of soldiers that were part of the Space Empire Zangyack. Ed and Navi run for it, but the Gormin Soldiers shoot them, causing them to fall off the cliff, landing in the lake. Swimming to survive, they get bombared by more of Zangyack's new weaponry. Taking cover, Navi tells Ed that he was searching for the keys of Super Sentai. Agreeing to search, Ed decides to help him search for the 200 keys that have spread all over the United States. However, they were on the run from the Gormin Soldiers who have appeared all over the forest. Ed, as scared as he was, tries to fight them hand-to-hand. However, there was too many. Ed was on the ground in pain... as the blade came down toward him, there was a red beam of energy that came out from the sky, hitting his hand. Turning to it, he had a Mobirate, a Gokaiger transformation device. Kicking the creature to the ground, Ed saw that it had GokaiRed's Sentai Key inserted. Transforming into GokaiRed, he was able to shoot and destroy the creatures that were trying to destroy him. Using a Final Wave, he defeated the soldiers that were in the area. Thinking that it was over, there were sounds of sirens coming from all over the place, which caused Ed and Navi to run for their lives. Heading back to the entrance of the park, Ed put Navi in the back of his car to hear that there was a massive attack that broke out at New York City. Navi turned around, remembering that the next Super Sentai key was in New York City. Without hesistation, Ed stepped on the gas, heading straight toward New York City. 2. Welcome to My World from Episode 1 Driving home from Harriman, Ed talks to Navi about the Sentai Keys and what powers they were able to use. Navi said that the more keys they have, the more power that will be needed to destroy the villains, whoever they were. Ed nods as they head out of Lake Welch, driving toward the Thruway. In the sky, there was a creature named Deker who was spying on them. He knew that Navi was going to find someone to take care of him. Instantly, he called on Fu-Min, a ninja from Tube to spy on the new warrior. Arriving at night, Ed and Navi park the car at a parking garage in the city and start walking. It seemed that Ed's Mobirate was also a map to find the next key. As they kept walking, they bump into Greg. Greg was pissed when he bumped into Ed and as a result went to slug him across the face. However, Ed was able to cause him to trip and he was able to land on the ground in pain. In response, Greg turned into a vampire. Ed decides to transform and battle him, thinking he was one of the Zangyack. However, he was then attacked by Fu-min, one of the main generals. Navi then turns to Ed, saying that she's not a Zangyack, she's part of The Underground Empire. Saying that she was trying to stop him, she calls on a monster known as Action Commander Shikabanen, a monster that continued destroying the city. Greg gets wiped out by the creature, leaving Ed to grab Greg and retreat. While he was loose, they were in the alleyway of New York City. Greg asked why he saved him and Ed's answer was because it was the human thing to do. Greg asked how it was like to be a human being and Ed said that it was awesome to be human. With Greg understanding, they were then interrupted by Shikabanen. Ed was ready to fight him again, when suddenly a blue glow surrounded Greg, giving him a Mobirate with a GokaiBlue key. Transforming with Ed, the two of them become Gokaiger. With a Final Wave, Shikabanen was destroyed. Greg decides to join Ed on the team to save the world from Dekker, whoever it may be. Navi tells them that their next stop is in Teaneck, New Jersey. 3. Get Crazy, Get Wild Stuck on the George Washington Bridge, Greg complained about how long it was going to be until they get to Teaneck. Ed, unsure of how long it was going to be asked Navi, since he was the GPS to finding the Sentai Keys. Navi had no idea , which causes Greg to go insane, yelling at cars, telling them to move so they can get there. Ed said that he needed to chill, which causes Greg to go into overload. He wanted to bite Ed on the neck just for being sarcastic and stupid. However, there was a gas light that kept beeping on Ed's console. No sooner they got over the George Washington Bridge, it stopped moving. Yes, they were out of gas. Meanwhile, Deker was pissed off that the Gokaiger team was almost formed. He then calls on Jarmin, who was there at the time. She was asked to lead a squad of Gormin Soldiers and a new creature known as Bongan, another Zangyack to take out the warriors. Arriving at the nearest gas station, Ed charged for a full tank. Greg turned toward Ed asking where would the next key be. They then turned around to hear someone screaming in the store. A person walks out with a laptop in hand, sighing. He walks up to the team. He said his name was Victor, a computer geek and a hacker who just got fired for hacking into the mainframe and pulling out explicit material on his bosses computer, trying to joke around with it. He then is excited to meet Navi, who is happy to meet a robotic parrot. However, it was interrupted by a Deker attack, which causes Ed and Greg to head toward the middle of Teaneck. There, Bongan started shooting the buildings in the area. Laughing hysterically he continues destroying things. However, he turns around seein Ed and Greg in Gokaiger suits. Ready to fight, they fight the Gorlin Soldiers using the Gokai Sabers, a cutless saber able to slice anything at will and the Gokai Gun. However, for Bongan, it was a total retreat. Turning around, Ed and Greg transform out of their uniforms and head over toward the car, where Victor was really impressed. Victor then decides to join the team and he said he knew what they needed. They arrive at this little Pay-N-Spray shop where they hijacked a silver car known as "The Warrior" because it was a custom made car with automatic weapons and defense systems, made by Victor. He then uploaded his wires to Navi. He said with this laptop and map, they might be able to point out the rest of the Ranger Keys. Instantly, they found one in the area. Ed and Greg decide to go out and run for it. Victor decides to help. Navi then turns around and a yellow glow surrounds Victor as a Mobirate appears. However, the GokaiYellow key is somewhere in town. While Ed and Greg battle Bongan, Victor decides to take out a map. However, he is bombarded by Gorlin Soldiers. Fighting back, Victor was able to have the upper hand. As he slugged a creature in the stomach, he then headed out of the mob. He kept following the map. As he got to a certain point in a dark alleyway, Jarmin appeared ready to kill him. Victor gulped as he saw a bright yellow key fly out of a garbage can. He then transformed into GokaiYellow, using his weapons. Jarmin was injured by his attacks and headed straight toward the others. When Ed and Greg find out about Victor's new power, the three of them use the Final Wave, defeating Bongan. As the others were at California Pizza Kitchen, they looked at the ranger keys. It was only a matter of time before all of the keys were found to destroy Deker. 4. I'm Going to the Jersey Shore Traveling down the New Jersey Turnpike, Ed and the guys had a meeting about where to go next. Navi doesn't know yet because the fourth ranger key has not been active yet. For Ed, he said it could be Delaware from what he knows. Suddenly, Navi began to glow as the laptop activated. Victor said that another Ranger Key was active in Seaside Heights, New Jersey. Immediately, they set course for Seaside Heights. While driving, Deker was turning to the two generals, saying that he needs to use another Zangyack Monster. Jarmin and Fu-min believe that it probably wasn't a great idea and that they should use one of their own. However, Amazon Killer, a revived general said that they should. Immediately, Deker summons Action Commander Salamandam to cause major earthquakes and eruptions in Seaside Heights. Arriving in Seaside, Victor was looking at the girls that were in two piece bathing suits. Being horny, he decides to walk over to one of the girls. He gets slapped in the face as a result. Greg and Ed laugh as they walk away and run into a girl. This girl was wearing a two-piece bathing suit and she was drinking a bottle of water. She was giving them an evil look. Ed and Greg gulped as they looked at each other. They then turned to see her boyfriend walk up. After almost having a dispute between the four, Salamandam appears, causing a fissure strike at the boardwalk. Ed, Greg, and Victor decide to jump up transforming into GokaiRed, GokaiBlue, and GokaiYellow. Fighting the Gorlin Soldiers, the three of them headed straight for Salamandam. Salamandam laughed as he attacked them with another earthquake strike. Suddenly, a spurt of lava appeared out of the crack, causing them to land on the ground. Retreating, Salamandam laughed as he decided to cause more eruptions. On the way back to "The Warrior", they encountered the couple. Rolling his eyes, Ed wanted to know what the hell they wanted. The girl smiled and said that they were totally awesome their names were Rachel and Jon. Amazed to meet them, Ed said that they had things they had to do... like defeating Salamandam from destroying the whole beach. Rachel said that they would be more than happy to help. Ed said that it wasn't wise to get involved with their business. However, Rachel still wanted to. So, agreeing with her, the team decides to investigate. Meanwhile, the next ranger key is glowing brighter and screaming louder as they keep searching. Eventually, they find the GokaiPink key which was stuck at the bottom of the boardwalk. Instantly, there was an explosion. The Gorlin Soldiers jump up, causing Greg to turn into a vampire. Greg decides to throw them all over the place while the others decide to hold off the Gorlin Soldiers. Instantly, Rachel picks up the GokaiPink key. Salamandam yelled as he went to strike Rachel. Suddenly, Jon takes the hit. Jon gets seriously injured, causing Rachel to break down emotionally. Instantly, she gets a Mobirate, transforming into GokaiPink. The three of them also transform. Immediately, the four Gokaiger use the Final Wave to destroy Salamandam. Salamandam yelled as he exploded. The Gokaiger then transform back as they carry Jon back to "The Warrior". 5. Insult to Injury from Episode 4 With Jon knocked out unconscious, the others are stuck trying to figure out how bad the damage is. Navi responds that it's unknown. Rachel, upset with all of this wants to go and strike the next time a monster appears. Navi says to Rachel that things need to work out and we can't go ahead in full strength. Greg then turned to the others, saying that the next key is in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Without a word, the rangers decide to take a step towards awesomeness. Meanwhile, Deker turns to Jarmin, asking about enlargement. Jarmin said it was possible to grow the monsters. As a result, she summons a Zangyack to battle: Zodomas. Arriving in Atlantic City, Ed decided to check in to the hotel they were staying in. But, realizing how much money it was, he decided to go gamble. Greg, surprised he was gambling shook his head as he lead the search for the keys. However, they were stopped by Zodomas and the Gorlin Soldiers. The three of them transform, which causes them to fight. Greg threw his gun toward Rachel while she threw his sword. As he kept cutting through them, he went to cut Zodomas. Zodomas and Greg have an intense duel in the city streets. His goal: win at all costs. As Zodomas throws Greg's helmet in the air, Greg turns into a vampire and lifts Zodomas and throws him into a dump. Zodomas, laughed as he set the trap, severely injuring Greg. As Victor and Rachel arrived, the monster left. Heading back to where Ed was, they could see Ed made a fortune. Stepping off, Ed turned to the others. It seemed that Greg has met his match. When Victor and Rachel learn of his secret, Greg decides to go into hiding. Ed sighed as he turned to the others. They then saw Jon, who was recovered from the attack. Asking where Greg was, Ed said that Greg wanted to be alone. Jon looked at him, and then turned to the elevators. Meanwhile, Greg was setting up black sticks on top of the roof, training to be a better swordfighter. Jon walked into his training session. After a sarcastic expression, Jon said that Greg needs to let go of his problems. However, with Greg having a massive anger problem, Jon was told to stay back. He was being chased by Greg. Finally, hiding, Jon took a deep breath as he saw something green and sparkly. He picked it up to reveal a ranger key: GokaiGreen and with it a Mobirate. Breaking out of hiding, he saw Greg. Greg was angry as he transformed into his beserk stage. However, the moment ended when Zodomas appeared. Greg turned around as he saw him. Greg, ready to battle, decides to go at him at all costs. The others arrive just in time. Ed turned to Jon, revealing that he got a green key. The five of them take out their Mobirates and transform into Pirate Sentai Gokaiger. The five of them fight together as they destroy the Gorlin Soldiers. Instantly, Final Wave was commenced on Zodomas. Zodomas landed on the ground, exploding in flames. Just about to leave, Jarmin shows up. Jarmin stretches her tongue out as it hit Zodomas. Zodomas grows ten times bigger. Just in time, Navi tells Ed to call on the GokaiGalleon, a massive ship which the Gokaiger use. Quickly, the five of them jump up toward the ship. The GokaiGalleon released four other robotic vehicles: GokaiJet, GokaiTrailer, GokaiRacer, and GokaiMarine. Together, the five robotic vehicles become Gokaioh. Using the Gokaiger keys, the finisher: Gokai Star Burst was created. The five team members then glance at the five keys. As a result, they decide to keep going south. 6. Cheat Streaks The rangers are driving across the Delaware Memorial Bridge, heading into New Castle, Delaware. On the way, they arrive at a racing car expo. As crazy as Greg is about driving, he decides to go to the car expo. Amazed at what they saw, it seemed that Ed was pleased with the new models coming in. Agreeing with him, Jon said that this might be a good idea. Rachel then asks where Victor was. It seems that Victor decided to do a test drive. He crashes into a pole, with an airbag popping out. Ed's question: Victor, did you wear your safety belt? Victor refused to answer it and landed on the ground. Meanwhile, Deker thought it was time to do something completely "different". He decides to use a monster from the Londarz Family, a group of monsters that Timeranger captured. He releases a monster known as Crash Extoritionist Keys. Keys decides to hack into the computer systems around New Castle, causing trouble along the area. When Ed and the others tried to get into the movies, it was frozen. Seeing some fishy things, they head back to "The Warrior" to talk to Navi. Navi said that there's a disturbance, yet it was faint. Greg turned toward Ed as he and Ed decide to take a look. They get outside to see a car coming toward them at full speed. The two of them flipped out of the way as the car turned around. Ed notices a creature attached to the car. Transforming, he used the Gokai Gun to shoot the tires. Keys pops out and releases electric bolts, causing Ed to land on the ground. Revealing his name, Greg decides to fight him dead on. He cut him ten times. After the tenth time, Keys disappears to create more chaos. They went to pursue, but were stopped by Jon, Victor, and Rachel. Back at "The Warrior", Navi says that Deker may have revived a different group of monsters known as "The Londarz Family." They learn about Keys. He was placed in 50-year confinement for using his talent for controlling machines to rob. He can hack into any computer and latch on any large machine to control it as they would his own body. Deciding to, Greg decides to lure him out. At that time, Navi then realizes that there is another ranger key in the area. It seems that Keys was also after the key. Greg and Ed decide to have a plan made. However, they turned around to see that Keys was following them, using his car. As he rammed into them, the team flew on one side. Quickly, Ed pressed the gas pedal, driving full throttle. Victor, Rachel, and Jon started shooting with their Gokai Guns, which caused no effect. Keys then latched on to their car. Greg quickly hopped on to the laptop as he went to hack into the system. After a few seconds, Keys landed on the ground. The RV stopped, causing Greg to get out with the rest. Transforming into Gokaiger, the rangers fight Keys. However, Greg felt something spark from his Mobirate. Turning around, he noticed something glowing in the Delaware River. Jumping into the river, he saw a bright blue key glowing. Picking it up, he noticed his Mobirate was glowing instantly. Jumping up from the water, he turned to Keys. The Gokaiger were already down, unmorphed as Greg arrives. Greg inserts the key into the Mobirate, transforming into a Chrono Changer. Transforming, he becomes TimeBlue of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Using his Double Vector swords, he combines them to become the Twin Vector (a lance-like weapon). The Gorlin Soldiers are summoned. The rangers watch as Greg slaughters the Gorlin Soldiers and then attacks Keys with Vector Hurley, one of his special attacks. Finally, Greg then uses Vector End: Beat X. Slaughtering the beast, Greg transforms out. However, Keys removed his patch causing him to grow ten times bigger. The rangers then summon Gokaioh. Gokaioh destroys Keys instantly. While fixing the RV, Greg and Victor set up a wooden chest. The rangers threw their ranger keys in the chest. Navi was surprised that Greg had the power to use 30th century technology upon finding the TimeBlue key. Happy, Greg turns to the others and says he would like some meat... the rangers turn to Greg, horrifying. Greg laughed and said that he would kill a bear instead on their next stop. There was a sigh of relief. 7. Rachel's Revenge Realizing that they are still trying to find more keys, it was up to Deker to send another monster. He then decides to use a monster known as Mad Blast, a hitman who was ordered by Deker to kill the rangers. Mad Blast nods as he decides to find them. Meanwhile, the rangers are driving along the road, making a pit stop at the Chesapeake House in Maryland. Navi said the next ranger key was in Baltimore. While they were walking out, they were getting shot at by Zenitto, a group of soldiers from the Londarz Clan. The others transform into Gokaiger and use the Final Wave to defeat the group of them. However, they were getting shot by someone else. Immediately, Rachel pulls out her Gokai Gun and shot in that direction, causing the creature to break out of hiding. Greg transformed into TimeBlue, ready to fight. Taking out the Twin Vectors, he tries to stop him. It seemed that he was then slashed in the stomach. However, Mad Blast was about to throw the stake at him. When he threw it, it impaled his suit, causing Greg to transform out, landing on the ground. Immediately, he was rushed back into the RV on their way to Baltimore. Vengeful, Rachel goes out on her own as she tries to deal with this problem on her own. It was enough that the world was being bombarded by Deker anyway. It was time for an investigation. However, when Mad Blast decided to show up again, Rachel decides to give him something to shoot at. So, Rachel and Mad Blast have a duel. Rachel nearly dies as she falls down the hill, landing in a crack. However, a pink glow appeared as Rachel went close to it. There was another Ranger Key. Inserting it, she became TimePink. Greg, now revived, decides to help her out as they transform into Timeranger. Using their weapons: VolLauncher and VolSniper on overcharge, the blasts destroy Mad Blast. However, Mad Blast begins to grow ten times bigger. The rangers summon Gokaioh. However, it wasn't enough. However, for Greg and Rachel, they were able to summon the Time Jets. The two of them decide to fly around and distract them. After weakening Mad Blast, Gokaioh finishes him. At the end, Greg was happy that everything was fine. Rachel nodded in response as she placed the seventh key in the chest. 8. Wanted... Arriving in Baltimore, the rangers continue searching for the next ranger key. Category:Fan Fiction